Miraculous Ladybug Agreste twin au
by BiggestFvckUp
Summary: Felix and Adrien both have the cat miraculous what adventures will await both? Who exacly is Felix? How will HawkMoth react in having two Chat Noir’s?
1. Chapter one: Introduction

**A/N: This au was made by Edorazzi in tublur so all credit goes to her. Also I didn't create Miraculous Ladybug. If I did Marinette would be a guy that likes Adrien and is gay as FUCK.**

 **ooOoo**

 _How it all started I don't know._

 _I never knew why I was also chosen as a miraculous welder._

 _Adrien was supposed to **be** the **only one,** but we both got chosen I guess for what purpose it very unclear._

 **ooOoo**

"Um Felix we're gonna be late for school," I blinked and looked at Adrien. _School?_ _Oh right old habits die hard I guess._ I make (or scutt i don't know) my way out of the limousine... for everyone to stop what they're doing and look at us more specifically _Adrien_.

 _Why am I even here or right Adrien somehow got a fairy that transform him into a fucking magical stripper- cough- superhero... in spandex.. that I'm somehow also able to transform to thanks to a ring.. wow anime is real._

Adrien just to his friend _what was his name again? Niño? No.. Nina? Oh right Nino!_ " wow thanks so much Adrien for leaving me here alone with these wild animals," I muttered. " that's **just** what I needed alone with people who are annoying and think I'm a robot for some reason." Definitely note that _wonderful sarcasms._

 _At least Chloe isn't here if she is you don't think coffee would fix the urge to grab a little knife that I **oh-so-happens** to carry around and just go all Itachi and kill her. Make her death look like a suicide and dump her body to the ocean._

"ADRIENKIINNSS!!"

 _Speak of the devil._

I step out of the way as Chloe jumps on Adrien. _You poor poor soul you will be missed._ Adrien looks my way his face saying _help-me-please!!_

"Chloe let go of Adrian we'll be late for class and I'm not in the mood to deal with your bitc-" Adrien slaps his hand in my face. _Huh rude._ Nino snickers I stare at him and raise my _flawless_ eyebrow as in a _really?_ Kinda way.

Once we got to our HomeRoom class everyone stops what they're doing to see who just came in. _Creeps_. Well anyway Adrien and Nino go to their front seats while I go all the way in the back with Nathaniel. He's very quiet and always draws in his sketchbook, sometimes though he asks me what he should draw when he ran out of ideas or lacks motivation. From my seat I can somehow hear what Marinette and Alya are talking about. _To think Adrien hasn't heard what they talk about amuses me. Of course I know about her crush in Adrien it's quite funny how she tries to get him to notice him. (NOTICE ME SENPAI!!)_

I just look around to see what the hell happens in class, I have the skill to somehow not notice _anything_ that happens which led people to think I looked down upon them. _Pshh yeah right pretty sure they expect me to wear a fucking crown and say," kneel before your (queer- I mean queen) king peasants!!"_

 _That would be funny though.._

Getting tired of waiting for class to start I start doodling in the desk. Not everyone really sits in the back so not like anyone would care.

[ Nathaniel actually stopped drawing to see what the hell Felix was doing. ]

I subconsciously started to draw Kushina and Minato's death seen. What can I say ( **except your welcome~ sorry)** that part was one of the saddest death scene in Naruto.

"That's good."

I stopped drawing and looked at Nathaniel. _Wow actually forgot about your existence for a bit there_. "Hm. Oh yeah thanks," I just returned to my drawing once again. After I got bored at doodling I sat straight and inspected how it turned out.

 _Huh not bad considering I drew it on a desk. The cleaning staff won't appreciate the drawing though.._

Taking out my phone I trim a quick picture and just waited. Ms.Saucedo came in. She was a new teacher I could tell. Young, short black hair with no white stripes, and shinning brown eyes. _Especially since she doesn't seem to hate all the kids here and make their lives hell by giving them a fucking PowerPoint of 50 slides... just saying._

"Good morning class I see you're all doing fine today, so let's get ready for a group project!!"

 _Don't smack the desk. Don't smack the desk. Don't smack the desk. Don't-_

A loud SMACKwas heard in the classroom. Heads turned to see...Marinette with her head in the desk.

 _Huhuhu~ you thought that was gonna be me huh? Well you thought wrong!! Wow talking to myself again I really need to get a fucking life._

"Alright the groups would be in groups of three and _I'll_ be the one picking the groups so just wait for your name to be call out"

I just tuned her out after that..

"— Felix, Chloe, Nino. You guys are a group"

 _Hold the fucking phone.. that didn't just happened.. nope refused to believe Chloe Bobitch is in my group along the I-believe-you're-a-robot-and-won't-stop-till-I-see-proof-guy._

Nino and Chloe are getting closer to my desk. _Sorry bitches not aloud ya have to find another teammate!!_

Nino and Chloe sit down. _Where's Nathaniel when you need him? **(A/n: haha bet you forgot about him didn't ya? Don't worry I forgot too.)**_

"Ugh why couldn't I be with _my_ Adrikins!!" The bitc-Chloe whined. _Gee I can feel the love... actually no I don't want to feel your love._

"Hmm. You said something?" I ignored the rest of her whining and payed attention to what Ms.Saucedo was gonna say next.

"Alright class now that you're all in your groups, I want you to write two truths and one lie in a sheet of paper. Your teammates would have to guess which is the lie. This activity will take the whole class period so I expect you to keep your voices in an acceptable level."

 _Ah at least this'll be quick... what should I even write though..? Oh I know_

 _1.) Chloe was the first person I met outside from my family._

 _2.) Wished something bad happens to you, like being stabbed with a broken bear bottle on your way home._

 _3.) I find some people here tolerable._

 _Not the best but it's not like I want them to know more about me..._

"""I'm finished""" we all courses at the same time. _Not creepy at all_. "So who's gonna go first?," Nino asked.

"I will people like you should know just how truthful and wonderful I am!" _Guess who said that._

Number one EVERYONE in school wished they'll be me!"

 _Nino snorted at that one_

"Number two my daddy will do and buy me anything I want, when I want it, wherever I'm at. Number three I'll become Adrien's future girlfriend. Which one is my lie?"

"Um Chloe _darling_ Ms.Saucedo said **two truths** and **one lie** , you wrote two lies." I glanced at her, while she just gave a confused look.

"I didn't write two lies, I wrote two truths and one lie." She glanced back at me. "Chloe last time I checked you and Adrien weren't going out. Heck he doesn't see you as his girlfriend and don't tell me you know who he likes cause that's just bull. Also you don't know if _everyone_ in school likes you, so you can't say everyone likes you." I gave her a bored look the entire time _how I didn't just insult her is a mystery to us all._

"But-" "but nothing Chloe lets just let Nino go." _Seriously if she complained one more time I'll just slap her right there in then._ I looked back at Nino to see him trying to keep himself from laughing. Not that I blame him.

"*cough* uh yeah.. well I uhh.. I wish to one day make my own electronic music, I was Adrien's first friend when he first came here, and I like everyone here." Nino said once he calmed down.

"Number two was _obviously_ the lie **I** was Adrien's first friend!" Chloe yelled as she faced Nino. _Poor soul he won't be missed._ "Chloe you might have been Adrien's first friend when he was homeschooled, but Nino was his first friend in a public school," I explained slowly for her _slow ass brain_ to understand.

" I think number three is the lie, no one could like _everyone_ here." I cutoff anything Chloe wanted to say.

"DING DING DING! Felix found my lie!!" Nino exclaimed.

"Oh hurray," I muttered.

"Well it's Felix's turn now." _No shit Sherlock._

"Well I- _rrrriiinnngg!!"_ The bell cut me off.

"Well class you could go now, hope you learned new things about your classmates see you tomorrow!!" Me.Saucedo practecly _glowed_. _Not that I care I got saved by the bell._

 ** _A/N: well I hope you liked this small introduction about Felix. I tried making him sarcastic and sassy how they described him in both 2D anime they did of the old Miraculous Ladybug and how they made him on tumblr. This is my first story so bear with me, I'll change the story from 1st person to 3rd if I feel more comfortable in writing the chapter in that POV. For now bye~ Lulu out!!_**


	2. Chapter two: weird classmate

**_Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Miraculous Ladybug nor do I own Felix. The only thing I DO own would be the plot._**

 ** _-this story is rated M since it will get into darker themes since, I find it impossible that neither Ladybug or Chat Noit have been injured in any akuma attacks. They will be saying mature language so be aware of that._**

 ** _Now on with the story_**

 **oOo**

3rd person

Felix gazed at the window. No akuma attacks have happened yet, it putted him on edge. Of course akuma attacks never actually occurred every single day. It's just it _had_ been a long time since the last one occurred.

He doesn't have any classes with Adrien, nor anyone in his class in the afternoon. He was basically alone with a bunch of strangers... he wants to keep it that way.

 _But he can't_

You see there's this tiny, _tiny_ problem and that is _people._ Since no one in this class knows him they keep trying to approach him. He does not have enough coffee for their shit. The main person that bothers him _no matter how many times he tells him to piss off_ is his desk partner Claude. He's what everyone could say happy-go-lucky kinda guy. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem with Felix seeing his brother is almost the same as this guy, but Adrien's _his_ brother not a stranger.

Claude was trying to talk to him about something he couldn't care less to try and listen. His eyes wondered to Claude's face. Tan skin, blue eyes, brown hair, nice 'charming' smile that seemed to bring everybody to him.

 _Basically the opposite of him._

He has to admit even if he's Adrien's twin they look nothing alike. Sure he had the blonde hair and all, but his hair was a paler shade of blonde, his eyes were a mixture between green and blue, making it look like the sea. His eyes sometimes changed in color sometimes they looked blue or green, but the most rare was when they had a grey look it normally looked like that when it rains though. His school outfit ( _if you could even call it that)_ was a grey button up long sleeve shirt, a black vest on top, with black dress pants, and shoes. To top it all up he had a pale complex, as if he haven't been in the sun for a long time. It wouldn't be a lie though.

 _What people would wear in a funeral, or like what some people would call "emo."_

His facial expression had and natural pissed off look. Pointy eyebrows making it look like he was frowning all the time. The sharp half lidded eyes didn't help at all either. Maybe that's why people tended to stay away from him, because they were afraid to make him lash out at them for the simplest of things. He wouldn't blame them if someone looked like they were to commit murder at any point he'll be scared too. _Nah he TOTTALY wouldn't ask to be the first one to be killed nope. That ain't happening.. yet.._

Felix blinked as Claude waved his hand in front of his face.

"Woah he's alive!" Claude chuckled. Felix just sighted and faced him, " what business do you have with me Claude?"

"Well I really don't have any business to do with you, buutt I would really like to get to know you a little bit," Claude confessed with a sheepish smile at the end.

 _Why would anyone want to get to know him?? Normally people just wanted to get close to him in order to get closer to him, making him have a low social activity._

"Why?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Well I find you to be an interesting person, and I really do wish to get to know you better. Not only that but you kinda remind me of someone I used to know," Claude smiled at him.

"Well I umm... I guess we could talk later, since we are in class right now and I don't want to get in trouble," Felix felt surprised at himself. He would normally tell others to fuck off but Claude had this, this.. _aura..._ one could say that just seems to bring people to him. _He felt like he was familiar to him in some way he couldn't remember._

"That's awesome bro!!," Claude made a happy dance and wrote something on a pice of paper. Then proceeded to give it to him. Felix looked at him with a confused expression.

"Here my number for you to text me or call me when ever you want!" Claude practically _beamed._ "Oh okay thanks.." Felix then wrote his phone number on the corner of his notebook. He tore out that pice and gave it to Claude. "Here's my phone number..." he trailed off. Claude looked at him with a gaze of surprise but then he smiled. "Oh thanks bro!!"

"You're welcome," Felix muttered and continued to pay attention to the rest or the class.

After class; period break*

Felix was at his locker getting ready for his next class. It was art class so he could get there a little late and the teacher wouldn't mind. After he closed his locker he felt a buzz from his phone in his front pocket. He took out his phone and saw a text of a random number.

 _Hey bro it's me Claude from English class!! Just here to ask if you where in any after school clubs, so you could join mine. It's a new club so I'll apréciate if you could check it out._

Felix sighed and checked his schedule from his father. He had extra time after school since he was told to choose an after school activity alongside Adrien.

 _Sure I'll go what room and what time though?_

He began walking to his class while checking the phone once in a while. A soft _buzz_ came from the phone. He waited till he was in his seat to see the respond.

 _After school at room A223~ can't wait to see you there!!_

He made a mental note about the class number and took out his sketchbook. No one from his classes where here except Marinette and Nathaniel. When the teacher came in Nathaniel sat down next to him, he rose an eyebrow in question but just choosed to ignore him.

 **A/N: yeah i decided that i would do the rest of the chapters of this book on third narrative from now on. Also Claude isn't an OC he was one of the friends that the old 2D Marinette (aka Bridgette.) had and yes I will introduce the others, but I'll change their personalities a bit for those who do know them. Not to mention that Claude and Felix _DO_ in fact know each other along the others but I'll explain how later on in the story. Also I deeply apologize for the terrible introduction I guess writing a unexpected chapter with lack of sleep could cause a terrable story, it was not my intention to make the story seem as a crack story, but I won't change the chapter since I could use it as an example as to what I shouldn't do in a story. Other than that thanks for reading and please review if you'll like, Ja Nee~ _D._**


	3. Author Notice

**_THIS STORY WILL BE PUT ON HOLD AND WILL BE REWRITTEN! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND REVIEWS!_**


End file.
